Into your arms
by danceinthunder
Summary: When a mysterious young girl comes into the forest Will Scarlet feels an imediate pull and surely its fate. Based during the film.  Im rubbish at summaries please just R&R. Will ScarletxOC
1. Knight in shining

Mara had been hiding in a huge oak for two nights when she heard voices. Her solitary loaf of bread had been demolished and she was in need of water. Her fear to leave her cradle of safety halted her departure to the sound of rushing water. It seemed everyone she met seemed to want to harm her. Every turn she made took her into danger. And now the only option seemed to be to wait here in this tree until either a miracle or God came to her.

Though still young her life had been difficult. Her parents killed by the sheriff's men. Right in front of her eyes at the age of fourteen. Then when the men tried to have her way with her, all she could do was take her infant brother and run. Always running. But when her brother got ill there was nothing she could do. To stay in one village for over a month was suicide and he could not travel. Having to leave him with a stranger was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. And now she was sixteen and had been alone for a year. She didn't know where her brother was or even if he was alive. But he was safer without her. She might find him, one day, when things were better.

However right now the future looked bleak, she would die here, in this tree. Lonely as ever. This is what she was thinking when a faint mumbling began coming from the sound of the water, she should have run. But she was far too tired. They had been speaking for around an hour, it sounded as though new company had come into an already established group of men. They had stopped in a clearing around a hundred yards away from where she was hidden. A light and the smell of firewood her know they had a campfire. Although she realised they were all men she was not afraid. The feeling of dread she usually felt when around men was not there. She just thought it would be nice to have company in her last moment. It seemed a happy place.

But then a raised voice came over the mumbles, it was full of contempt. All it said was 'You are nothing like us!' and it wasn't this that almost made her weariness abate, but that the carrier of the voice seemed very close. Footfalls sounded near her tree and she whimpered despite herself. The sound of feet stopped and her tiredness suddenly overcame her. She could no longer hold on to the tree but slipped off and lost consciousness on the fall down.

Will Scarlett knew who this rich boy was, Robin of Locksley. Will was the only living soul who knew they were brothers. That is why when the Rich Boy likened himself to them he couldn't say nothing. He wasn't going to sit there whilst this obnoxious prick came into their lives so he walked off into the forest.

Whilst muttering under his breath about cocky spoilt brats, he heard a strange noise in the tree directly above him. He stopped and looked up just in time to see a rustle of the broads leaves and figure come crashing through them.

His instincts kicked in and he reached out and caught the figure and grasped it close. He felt protective over this unknown entity and wanted to keep it away from the other men. He ran. Holding the figure to him. He ran to his favourite place. The waterfall.

By the time Will reached the cave, he had realised that the figure in his arms was a young woman. She looked close to death. He gently lay her on the ground by the waters edge. He tenderly brushed the long dark strands of hair off her face. She was so beautiful it made him ache. She had delicately sculpted features, long eyelashes and a perfect lips. The colour looked as if it had been drained out of her and she was pale as moonlight. He had to try and help her. How could he wake her? He crawled to the waters edge and cupped some of the clear cool crisp water from the lake fed by a gentle waterfall and brought it to the beautiful creatures mouth. He sat her up and poured the liquid down her throat, some dripping off her chin into the hollow of her neck. He noticed for the first time what she was wearing. It startled him that such a wild looking girl would be wearing something like this. It was a grey light layered dress that made her look like an angel. Will found it difficult to breathe. Maybe she was an angel. She _had_ dropped from the sky into his arms.

When Mara felt the trickle of cool liquid down her throat she she spluttered a little and opened her eyes slowly. Two brilliantly alive eyes gazed down at her. She wasn't shocked or surprised, perhaps due to her exhaustion. She couldn't look away from the eyes. They were so bright, so piercing, so…Alive. She could hear the careful sound of water on stone. It was comforting.

The face looked away from her and she panicked but it was okay, it came back with hand cupped. The hand was brought to her mouth and she opened it obediently, this time swallowing the crisp water. She realised that her head was being held up and tried to bring herself up. She only managed it with the help of this…this man. He aided her and moved his arm to her shoulders to help her into an upright position. She was covered in dirt, bruises and cuts and didn't know what was happening. Who was this stranger gazing down into her eyes so intently? Though she realised she was doing the same. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was beautiful. She would say he was in his early twenties. His skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

'My lady' he bowed his head, 'how do you feel?'

'Dizzy'.

Will smiled. 'My name is Will. You fell from a tree and I caught you'

'Oh. I remember'

'You cant remember much, you were unconscious, I carried you here. I didn't know what to do'.

'Thankyou, Im sorry…'

With this Mara attempted to get to her feet planning on leaving but she collapsed into Wills arms.

'My lady! Please be careful. You are very weak'.

'Who are you?'

Will planned to ignore the question but when he looked down he saw real interest in her eyes, so he told her everything about himself, right down to Robin and his secret. He knew he could trust her. Mara learned of the men exiled into hiding and the newcomers, one of whom was Wills brother, and how he had walked off and found her.

'I didn't want to take you to the others, don't get me wrong they wouldn't have hurt you but I wouldn't want them to overwhelm you. Pleas now you tell me who you are?'

Mara told him about herself as best she could but talking made her more tired. He listened intently. His eyes glistened when she spoke of her family and she saw him twitch with what seemed to be anger when she tried to subtly mention all the men that had hurt her. When she told him how she had never let a man have her and had killed men trying to have their way he blinked and told her there was no wonder she had been chased so long.

'Mara, none of the men here would ever hurt you. I want you to know that. You will be safe and welcomed here if you wish to stay'.

'I would appreciate time to rest and get strong again then I will set out again. If that would be o-okay?'

'You can take as long as you want.'

Will saw how much pain the talking was so he offered her more water which she gladly accepted. Then Mara dropped her head down on to Wills chest with his arm still around her and fell into a dreamless sleep. Will kept her close and shrugged his cloak off to put around her shoulders as she was shivering. Soon he to fell asleep laying them both down gently.


	2. Its okay Im here

When Mara awoke it took her a moment to remember where she was. She felt a lot stronger than she had yesterday although it took her a great effort to sit up and she knew she didn't have the effort in her to move any more. The last thing she remembered was being sat with Will but now she couldn't see him. Everything was dark and the stars winked at her from above. A rustle towards the mouth of the cave made her gasp.

'My lady, I didn't mean to startle you'

'Oh Will there you are'

'You have regained some of your colour, I should think so seeing as you've been asleep for over twenty four hours'

'What! I've been lying here all that time?'

'I didn't leave your side my lady, don't worry. Well, when I saw you stirring I thought you may be hungry when you awoke so…here.'

Mara saw the bundle he was carrying and Will spread it out on the ground by Maras side. There were mixed berries that looked very fresh.

'There are some fruit trees just outside, I wasn't far'

'Thank you Will'

She ate in silence, eating everything there. Will sat down at the edge of the lake and washed his face. Mara looked up, to feel water against your skin, to feel that refreshing feel…

'Will?'

'Yes my lady?'

'Could you help me to…?'

Before she finished the sentence Will clambered up and took Maras's waist gently with one hand and held her right hand with his other. After attempting to walk her to the water, and realising she didn't have the energy, with her permission he carried her. She was so light it really didn't make a difference. He sat her down just where the water started and helped her bend down to the water where he brought water to her with his hands and splashed it gently over he cheeks. She gasped, the cold water felt so good against her unclean and sore skin.

'Will is there any women at your camp?'

'No my lady, just fifteen men and a boy'

'Oh…thank you'

'Why do you ask?'

'I was hoping to bathe. The water feels so good. But its okay.' She laughed a little and blushed despite herself.

'It would probably do you some good.'

Maras head lolled to her shoulder and she felt dizziness overcome her.

'Yes I think if I…' she said almost slurring her words.

'I'll wait at the mouth of the cave okay?'

'First could you help me to…I'm sorry but I don't think I can.'

Understanding what Mara meant, Will helped her to remove the light gown that was such a strange garment to be wearing on the run. All the time, Will kept his eyes focused on the stone wall. After removing her dress he placed it on a rock and held her hand whilst she eased herself into the water with what little energy she had. He then left her despite his better judgement telling him to stay and help to ensure her safety. But he didn't want her to feel threatened by him. He stood just a couple of feet away with his back turned to her. The water was shallow enough for her to sit waist deep in but once she was there it took everything she had to just hold her head up never mind wash herself. Tears welled up in her eyes and she whimpered.

Will, still facing away from her said 'My lady?'

'Will I-I can't move'

'Mara I cant- what should I-' he sighed.

'Please Will I feel so dizzy'

Will breathed deeply and then nodded. He didn't even know this girl. Having already removed his cloak to keep her warm, he removed his shirt and turned. She had her arms around her legs hugging them to her body. She was so thin, all that running with little food. Her skin was still very pale but the moon was hitting it through the gap in the cave ceiling and she was glowing.. Will lowered himself into the water and sat next to her. Mara was hypnotized by Wills body. There were scars across his whole torso and arms with one particularly large one just under his chest snaking around to his back. The moonlight made it stand out. He was toned and Mara watched his muscles ripple underneath his skin and when he turned Mara saw that his back was the same, muscles rolling over his shoulder blades.

Will carefully put his arm around Maras shoulders and she lay her head back on the crook of his elbow. With his left hand he began to wash her, gently smoothing the dirt off of her skin. He started with her feet as they looked sore from travelling cross country and in the forest with no shoes on. She winced slightly but the water felt cool and inviting to her aching skin. It soothed her, as did Wills gentle hands. Mara noticed how scared he seemed, he was shaking.

'Will its okay'

He didn't speak, just continued to wash her. Her legs were long and thin and so delicate. So fragile, the gentle dip of her waist drew his gaze. She waas perfect. She was like glass though if her stories were true she could fight. She shouldn't need to, any man who had ever harmed her deserved to die. If only she had known Will then, He would have single handily destroyed them for laying their dirty hands on her.

Mara had closed her eyes, this was the most comfortable she had felt for so long, she felt cared for. She trusted Will. The thought of being this venerable with a man would have terrified her before that night. The way Will was touching her didn't make her feel like she was naked. He was so gentle. He washed her upper body and her skin felt fresh, as though she had been born again.

Will didn't want to make her feel anxious so was as careful as he could be.

'May I?' he said gesturing to pick her up.

'Mara nodded and scooped her into his arms and walked through the water to where a small fissure in the rock let water seep through creating a small waterfall that tumbled over a ledge into the air. He stood underneath it, letting the softness pour onto Maras face, Washing off the travel from God knows how long. It struck Will that she was even more beautiful than he had thought. With the cold water on her face her cheeks were pink and her eyes were sparkling. The content relaxed look on her face made Will smile to himself.

Walking back to the ledge, Will rested Mara on the side and then pulled himself out of the water. Picking up his cloak, he began to dry her skin.

'What are you running from?'

'Anything trying to catch up with me'

'Like what?'

'Will I've killed people okay? That doesn't go unnoticed' she began to tear up.

'There's nothing wrong with that. You say it was in self defence. All of the men here have had to do it to protect their loved ones. Don't think they will judge you' there was a long silence in which Will finished drying her body and gently started on her face. Then Mara asked,

'How old are you?'

'Twenty two summers when the next season begins. What about you?'

'I can't be sure, it's been too long since I had people around to remind me. But I think sixteen. Yes sixteen summers. What age are the rest of the men?'

'Well apart from Wulf, I'm the youngest, the next oldest is Bull, he's twenty eight, then John, but he wont tell us exactly how old he is, we guess around forty. He's the one who gathered us together. But now Locksley's here I'm sure he'll want to take over.'

'Who is Wulf?'

'John's son, he's an outlaw just like all of us, he's very young but talented with a bow' Will chuckled, 'he nearly killed me once'.

Mara smiled. She liked the sound of these people, 'When can I meet them?'

'Once you're dry, Its around the time they eat and I'm hungry. And they'll be wondering where I am.'

Once Mara was totally dry Will helped her back into her dress blushing furiously. He stood her up next to him which she could now do with, albeit a lot of assistance. He draped his cloak around her shoulders and reached behind her knees to pick her up. Just before they reached the clearing where the men were sat having their evening meal, Mara said,

'Will, thank you for everything'

'Don't worry about it'

'No Will I mean it. I'd be dead without you. I owe you my-'

'You don't and never will owe me anything' he said squeezing her hand.

'But thank you'.

With that she kissed him on the corner of his mouth.


	3. Take over

Will was still a little unsure of what had happened. So much had happened in the last day that he couldn't be sure it really _had _happened. Unfortunately Locksley really had turned up. He had been hoping that that wasn't true but alas…

Mara was sat at his side, politely answering the questions being fired at her. He had never seen the men look as shocked as they had twenty minutes earlier when he had walked into the clearing carrying a girl. They didn't ask where Will had found her but simply why she was running to which she replied,

'I stole food for my family and they caught me'.

Will wasn't sure why she didn't tell the men the truth but he didn't mention it. It seemed she was feeling regret for telling him so much about herself. He too couldn't understand why he had told her so much. How could he have been so stupid? This savage girl who he didn't know had come out of nowhere and suddenly he decided to tell her his deepest secrets? He had been far too caught up in the moment, thinking it a dream.

When John saw Mara yawn deeply he cut across Bull who was asking her yet another question and said,

'I think the young lady grows tired, miss we have a few huts, I'm sure Wulf ere wouldn't mind giving his up?' Wulf smiled and nodded eagerly, wanting to help out the strange girl. 'This way miss'.

John helped Mara up, the food the men had given her seemed to have worked and she managed to walk the short distance to the nearest hut, balancing on Johns arm.

Mara liked this man, he reminded her of her father. Will had been right everyone had been so kind to her. Upon reaching the hut, she was led to sit down on a simple bed in the corner. It was small yet comfortable and better than anything she had slept on for over a year. The moment her head hit the straw-filled woollen sack used as a makeshift pillow, she drifted off almost instantly.

Will knew that John was no threat to Mara, but watching the two of them walk off to a hut together still made his stomach twist. Along with feeling protective over the girl, he was also worried that she would tell him everything that he had told her. Why had he been so trusting? Only time would tell if it had been a mistake. A voice cut his thought short.

'She's a bit young is she not?' the question was directed at Will from the sneering face of Locksley.

'Whets that Rich Boy?'

'I said isn't she a bit young? I mean come on, she's just a child?'

'What are you suggesting, you have no right!'

'I'm just saying you ought to be careful and remember yourself.'

'Even though you are entirely mistaken it has nothing to do with you so I suggest you stay out of it. Locksley.'

All of the men had remained quiet during this and Robin, upon seeing Johns return decided it would be best to drop it. However John had heard,

'We'll have none of that. The girls asleep already so don't raise your voices. Poor thing looks half starved. Now Will, tell us what happened?'

Will ignored the question. After a while Robin said,

'I will look after her.'

Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. How dare he! He knew nothing of her. John looked towards Will to see what he would do,

'You think that's your place Rich man?'

With this Will took off again. He had been there five minutes and yet he was already taking over. He may trust John and all the men but Locksley was another matter. Will only walked a short distance before sinking to the floor against a tree. How he hated him. Couldn't he just go back to the crusades? He talked so much of them. Couldn't he just leave and never come back. He felt no family ties to him what so ever. He did not care for him. Sibling rivalry flared up inside him, a part of him that he had never known before. He was the reason Will didn't have a father.

A few hours later after everyone was asleep he heard a noise coming from the cabin that Mara had been put in. He got up and walked over…

Mara fell into a deep sleep but it was not untarnished with vivid dreams. She dreamt that she was running through a grassy field, carrying her brother. She was afraid, so afraid, and so alone. And then she saw those eyes that had saved her before. Those eyes that danced but that were filled with some sadness.

Will wiped the brow of the twisting figure in the bed. Tears streamed down her face, and for just one moment she opened her eyes and gazed up. For an instant they stared at each other. In the morning Mara only remembered looking into those eyes a dream that she couldn't place the meaning.

'


	4. Mixed Emotions

This chapter is set two weeks after the last one.

I know the time scale to the movie if off but bare with me.

Thanks to sarah0406 for her helpful reviews.

The early call of the Sparrows awoke Will from uneasy dreams. Everyday, the men got up at sunrise. Will pulled on his cotton shirt and strapped on his leather belt with his sword and daggers in. As he pulled back the canvas of his small hut he saw something that made his stomach flip. At the other end of the clearing, Mara was stood holding a bow with and arrow at the string. Behind her, holding her hands to guide her was Locksley. Anger flooded over Will. He was sure that Robin was only doing this to annoy him.

Will and Mara had not spoken since the campfire when she had first met the men. Perhaps it was because then Locksley would get even more pleasure out of the fact that he could play with Will or maybe he just didn't want to. Mara too didn't know why she didn't speak to him but whenever he walked by she would turn and watch him go. She did this now as Will walked off in the direction of the waterfall.

She shrugged out from in front of Robin and when he looked at her questioningly she merely shook her head. Robin walked off and sat by the still sleeping Duncan. She was enjoying her stay here and already lengthening its duration. She especially liked Bull and Wulf. Wulf loved her stories and asked her for them constantly. She wondered where his mother was . Bull was hilarious and could make any situation funny. She had grown close to him. He almost seemed like an older brother to her.

Will stayed sat by the waterfall for hours. He was just thinking through his past. He knew why he felt like this. Locksley taking Mara off of him just reminded him of how his father had loved him more. If Locksley hadn't driven our father away from his mother then perhaps growing up wouldn't have been so difficult. When Wills mother had been caught stealing food for him he had killed a Nottingham guard to protect her. And then he was alone. But Fanny Little had secretly told him of a place in Sherwood Forest for outlaws to find refuge. He couldn't remember how he found it but he was so happy that he had.

After being here for so long he finally got up, his hunger forcing him out. He slowly meandered back to camp but upon hearing voices he hurried his steps.

Of course. Who else would it be but Locksley? He appeared to have just ridden in on a horse. Wait a minute, a pure white horse with the emblem of the sheriff on it? Robin was coming his way,

'You've stolen the Sheriffs horse?'

Then John spoke,

'You've stirred up a bloody hornets nest now'

Robin retorted in as obnoxious a manner as ever, 'Are you afraid John?'

'Yeah a little!'

'Well so is the sheriff, today I gave him a sting he won't forget'

Will stopped on top of a log. Anger coursing through his veins,

'You fool! You've started a War!'

'We are already at War!'

Will turned away from the argument for a moment trying to compose himself and when he turned back he heard Locksley say he was going to lead them. There it was at last, admittance of the fact that he had to be in charge with _everything. _Couldn't let anybody else do anything. He wanted to be the centre of attention all the time.

Mara had sat and watched this scene play out until it was over. It finally dawned on her that she wasn't safe here. She would never be safe anywhere. It had been just over two weeks and already danger loomed over them.

A few hours after all of this Will was sat on watch duty and heard many voices. He was about to raise the alarm when he saw who they where. People from the village, they were hurrying, carrying very few possessions. Some showed signs of a struggle, blood or rips in their clothes. Men, women and children. A few of the men ran over to the crowd and Will followed. He found someone he used to know and asked what had happened

'They've burned the village, all of it! Where is this Robin Hood? 'Yes! The people would now see how bad Locksley really was. They seem to have thought he was a saint until this moment. This was it, right now. What he had done to the people was cruel. As Will looked around he saw a woman with her dress in tatters with tear tracks down her face. So the Sheriffs soldiers had attacked, assaulted, burned and raped the village and its inhabitants.

Will pointed to Robin who was sat casually on a tree 'He's there!'

The man held up a boy with lashes across his face for Robin to see.

'Look, look what they've done!'

The boy was probably around seven. Will would lead the people against Locksley.

'You brought this misery on us Locksley!'

Robin stood up, 'This is Nottingham trying to divide us!' Of course, it wasn't his fault. Christ why could he never accept that it was his fault!

'We are divided, rich boy. I'm not as blind as that old man over there. You're still trying to be lord of the manor. I heard today that the sheriff now values your neck at five hundred gold pieces. I say we take him in!'

'Will, do you think that the sheriff will give everything back when I'm gone?'

'They'll give us the reward and our pardons.'

'Wrong. He'll stretch your necks one by one.'

'Well, what will you have us do? Fight men on horsebacks with rocks and our bare hands?'

'If needs to be. But with the one true weapon that escapes you, Will. Courage'

How dare he! How dare Locksley call him a coward! He had been through things that he couldn't even dream of! He was very well to go on his crusades and pretend that looking for war is true bravery. But he couldn't say that! In pure fury Will took a dagger from his belt and drew back his arm to throw it but before he could Wulf cried out and Robin turned in a split second and fired an arrow. Will felt searing pain in his right hand and dropped the dagger. The arrow had gone straight through his hand. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt. Looking up, he stared at Robin full of hate and ran out of the clearing.

Up until this point Mara had been sat on the low branch of a gnarled tree but when things escalated and Will got out one of his knives Maras head came up. When the arrow was fired she jumped up in alarm and shock. What just happened? Did she just imagine that? Robin putting the arrow through Wills hand was one thing but how could Will have done what he just did? He had once told her it would be okay to kill if it's to protect. But Robins back was turned when Will had attempted to throw the knife. After saying that how could he! Such a fucking hypocrite! She was so hurt. Everything Will had ever said now seemed like lies.

No one had gone after him. Nobody saw her sneak to the only place Will would go at a time like this. Rage took over her and she ran the remaining distance to the secret place. Mara saw him before he saw her. He was kneeling at the edge of the water with his back to the opening of the cave. His hand was in the water and he was trying to sooth it though the arrow was still in it.

She turned into an animal and launched herself at him, crashing them both through the surface of the water; he only had time to gasp. Pushing herself up Mara broke through the water to the air above, the water came up to her shoulders. Will was there the moment she was. Not pausing for breath she screamed at him,

'HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!'

'How could I do what?'

'GO BACK ON YOUR WORD! YOU SAID IT WAS WRONG TO KILL IF IT'S NOT IN SELF DEFENCE BUT YOU JUST WENT TO THROW A KNIFE AT THE TURNED BACK OF A MAN! YOU LIED TO ME!'

'MARA CALM DOWN I MEANT WHAT I SAID BUT YOU HAVE TO REALISE HOW ANGRY IVE BEEN!'

'I DON'T CARE! YOU MADE ME FEEL BETTER AND IT ALL MEANT NOTHING! EMPTY LIES LIKE IVE BEEN TOLD MY WHOLE LIFE!'

Will was taken aback, he had had no idea how much his words had hit her the night they first met. She was punching and hitting him but her rage seemed to be sapping her energy and she wasn't hurting him though she meant to. She had never looked so beautiful to him, crying, soaking wet and screaming at him.

'Mara please don't hate me'

'HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO HATE YOU WHEN YOU TOLD ME SOMETHING THAT WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING ANYONE HAS EVER SAID TO ME AND THEN YOU DON'T EVEN LISTEN TO YOUR OWN WORDS. HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU LIED AND I WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU I HATE-'

Will closed the distance between them and kissed her. Maras's anger melted away and she sharply took in breath. She shut her eyes and moulded herself to his lips sinking into it. Will felt hands on his shoulders push him and Maras lips left his after what had only been seconds. Tears streamed down her face as Mara snapped back to reality.

'You can't do that!'

'I'm not sorry. I had to'

'Why!'

'Because you weren't listening to me Mara!'

'That doesn't give you the right!'

'That first night with you I told you everything and believe me Mara I meant it all. Everything. I haven't lied to you. But Locksley has taken everything from me! My father! The men! Now the whole village has been damaged by him! Christ he's even taken you! I know it was a bad thing to do Mara but I don't regret it because I'm not perfect okay! I don't do things right that's not me and I'm sorry if you thought I was something else. I can't-'

Mara kissed him. This time it was different. Neither of them held back. The feelings that had been their so noticeably since the first moment they met now spilled out as their emotions took over. Mara hadn't removed her hands from his shoulders since pushing Will away and now he placed his one good hand at her waist lifting her. Mara locked herself on to Will with her legs and his hand came up to her face caressing her cheek and twisting his fingers into her hair. Maras hands wrapped around Wills neck and she moved her left hand down Wills arm intending to clasp hold to his hand but when she reached his palm something hot was there and then she felt the arrow. How had she forgotten? Pulling back she said,

'Will your hand!'

'I can't even feel it' he said though wincing as she stroked it.

'Come on' she took his fingertips in hers and waded to the edge of the pool seeing that dusk had now fallen. The ledge was higher then she remembered and she didn't think she could pull herself up but Will put his arm around her waist and pushed her up. He then effortlessly leapt onto the ledge joining her with their legs still hanging in the water.

Mara gently took Wills injured hand.

'Do you trust me?'

He didn't answer but just looked back at her. She'd take that as a yes. Taking the dagger from her belt she laid his hand sideways on her lap. Before he had time to pull away she cut the head off the arrow. He gasped and twitched in pain but his hand didn't move. Mara breathed and counted to three in her head and then pulled on the arrow. It came out a lot easier than she had expected but Will yelled through his teeth and fell on to his back. Whilst he was panting Mara ripped off the bottom of her shirt that was far too big for her anyway and soaked it where the water fell cool and clean at the roof of the cave. Kneeling tentatively at his side she took his wrist and dabbed at the small hole in the middle of his palm. He winced but found the cooling sensation quite soothing and enjoyed her gentle touch. After she was sure the wound was as clean as she could get it she wrapped the white cloth around his palm tying it tight and stopping any more blood.

'Thank you'

They lent into each other and began kissing again.


End file.
